warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Which is Witch
Which Is Witch is a 1949 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Friz Freleng, with story by Tedd Pierce, and starring Bugs Bunny. Synopsis A witch doctor attempting to create a magic potion, finds that he cannot complete it without the last ingredient needed: a rabbit. The witch doctor attempts to look for one, but unfortunately he finds Bugs Bunny who with his usual tricks, averts him. Plot Bugs Bunny is exploring Dark Africa, but he runs into a short witch doctor ("Dr. I.C. Spots") wants to use him as a key ingredient in a prescription. At first Bugs tricks the mad doctor, but the doctor threatens Bugs with his spear and takes Bugs backs to his hut. Initially believing he is enjoying a hot bath, Bugs notices that he's being cooked and escapes, while Dr. Spots chases him. Bugs disguises himself as a Zulu native woman but this ploy fails. In the river, he finds and swims to a ferry boat. As Dr. Spots follows Bugs to the boat, a crocodile eats him and it swam over to the boat. Although the witch doctor is his enemy, Bugs wrestles the croc, finally emerging from the water with a crocodile skin handbag (Bugs having implicitly killed the animal and converted it to this form), from which Spots emerges unharmed, clad in crocodile skin attire. Gallery Trivia Censorship and Bans * On CBS in the 1980s and Cartoon Network's Japanese channel, the entire sequence where Dr. I.C. Spots forces Bugs into his pressure cooker cauldron was cut, jumping from Bugs being forced into Dr. Spot's hut to him running out in a panic.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-u-z.aspx * Nickelodeon aired this short with the pressure cooker cauldron part intact, but cut the part where Bugs tries to get away from Dr. Spots by posing as a Zulu native (stretching his lips with plates and putting a spring on his neck). * This cartoon was scheduled to air on Cartoon Network's 2001 June Bugs marathon featuring every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made. It, along with Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt, What's Cooking Doc, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Any Bonds Today, Horse Hare, All This and Rabbit Stew, Mississippi Hare, Herr Meets Hare, Bushy Hare, A Feather in His Hare, and Frigid Hare, were banned for featuring extensive ethnic stereotyping, though Frigid Hare aired edited following Chuck Jones' death in 2002 (and has aired edited on occasion on both Cartoon Network and Boomerang), Any Bonds Today aired with minor cuts on the ToonHeads special about rare and forgotten Warner Bros. cartoons in 2001, Herr Meets Hare ''aired as part of a ''ToonHeads episode about World War II cartoons (and Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips aired on that same special, albeit as part of a string of clips illustrating how shocking and cruel the Japanese stereotypes in most World War II cartoons were), and Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt, What's Cooking Doc, and A Feather in His Hare used to air frequently on such Cartoon Network installment shows as The Acme Hour and ''Bugs and Daffy ''(usually during Thanksgiving, which was the only time that cartoons with American Indian stereotypes were allowed to air with no censorial interference). References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Banned shorts Category:Banned films Category:Censored shorts Category:Censored films Category:Censored Eleven Category:Censored Eleven films Category:Censored Eleven shorts Category:Censored Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Art Davis Category:Animation by Art Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Art Davis Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Effects Animation by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons with animated effects by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1949 Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Controversies